Take my breath away
by amber eyed wolf
Summary: Sesshomaru is haunted by dreams of a past he doesn't want to remember, except for one person. Will they be able to hid their love from a jelous Naraku? And if he finds out, will they survive the consequences. Kinda Like moulin Rouge, please R&R!


Take my breath away

            A little piece about fire that burns inside us all, but sometimes it needs a little spark….. About the sheer will to survive, that lives in us all.  

            "Sesshomaru-sama?" a little voice asked. The young silver haired demon spun around to face a girl around his age, with tumbling silver locks, tied behind her sun burnt ears with a dark green ribbon. Her emerald green eyes glimmered with mischief and a hint off laughter. 

            The young demon lord smiled at her. "Yes?" He said kindly. He was young, nearly 9 in human years. His smooth silver hair fell freely down his back; he wore a big white shirt to sleep in and baggy, dark pants. 

            "I'm sorry to disturb you so early my lord," She said, a light pink blush creeping up her tanned cheeks. Sesshomaru waved a hand dismissively, 

            "Nonsense, you wouldn't have come in if you didn't have a good reason." His voice smoothed over her like honey. 

            "Well, Sesshomaru," She turned bright red. Worry was evident in her big eyes. In fact they were far too big for her face; she looked like a small puppy. "Forgive me, Sesshomaru-_sama_. Your father and mother sent me to tell you that they would like you to meet them in the garden for breakfast." 

            Sesshomaru nodded with a smile. "Thank you for telling me," She offered a small bow and turned to go without dismissal. She gasped and quickly turned around, again she was right red. 

            "Oh I forgot, Sesshomaru-sama. I washed your favorite Kimono." She offered him the Kimono with her eyes downcast. His amber eyes went wide with delight. 

            "Oh thank you!" He exclaimed. Tenderly he took the amber and black kimono from her slim arms. She bowed deeply and hastily turned to leave. "Wait..." He said. His hand snaked out to grab her shoulder. She faced him again, Emerald orbs glittering in her head. Green met Amber and for a moment they were silent. "Thanks,"  

            She grinned shyly at him. Her face lit up and her eyes scrunched slightly. He noticed a dimple in her left cheek. "My pleasure." He removed his hand and let her leave. She walked lightly to the door, her small feet silent on his lushly carpeted floor. "Sesshomaru-sama." 

            She left him in utter shock. _"She said sama differently..." _The silver haired demon thought as he changed. _"I know it's stupid, but…" _ He looked in longing to the door. _"She didn't sound scared or meek... And I love it." _ He ran a brush through his locks and waltzed out the door, humming slightly to himself. _"I wonder what her name is…" _ 

The demon moaned and tossed fitfully. Images of his childhood spilled through the barriers he placed around his tortured mind.  Her green eyes sparkled as she served him tea that morning. He shot her a glance of thank you. She smiled at him. It was a wonderful breakfast, probably one of his happiest memories. 

            He was swept through a whirlwind of that year, happy memories, memories of fights, and of her. 

            There was a small knock on Sesshomaru's door. "Sesshomaru-sama!" 

            He rolled over in bed and moaned softly. "Please Mom!" 

            She knocked again. "Sesshomaru-sama! Please open the door my lord! Your father wants you in his study! You lessons……" She paused and looked down the hall both ways. "Sesshomaru!" 

            He shot out of bed in an instant. It was her! Pictures of her flooded him. He tumbled out of bed and yelled something to her. The silver haired demon darted over to his dresser and hurriedly shoved himself into a crimson kimono bottom. 

            "Damn!" he screamed. He tossed the contents of the draw all over the floor in a desperate search, but he couldn't find the top. In his turmoil he shoved his lithe chest into a big white shirt. He decided not to tuck it in. He finger combed his tangled hair and opened the door breathlessly. 

            The girl giggled at the demon lord's appearance. "Well I can see I got you up, my lord." 

            "I must say you are quite good at it," Sesshomaru said with a laugh. He was now 12 in human years and was really starting to like girls…A lot. In the whole years she had been his servant he had never been able to ask her one simple question. Her name.

            _"God, he's such a flirt." _ She thought wickedly. _"Wish he wasn't in a shirt…" _She nearly slapped herself. _"Remember you place!" _ She shook her head. "I brought you some breakfast, I figured you'd need something to eat." 

            His eyes shone with delight. In her slender hand she offered him a turnover, stuffed with cheese, meat, and eggs. In her other hand was a mug of caffeinated tea. The demon noticed and regarded her with a questioning gaze. Over the years she had learned to recognize when he was serious and when he was joking. "You really aren't a morning person, Sesshomaru-sama." 

            He offered her a roguish and nodded in thanks. He drank down the tea in a huge gulp and mercilessly devoured the turnover. She laughed. Sesshomaru growled teasingly at her. "I'm hungry." 

            She laughed wildly. "I'll bring you a big snack after you lesson, how about sushi?" The demon was practically drooling. "Spicy….shrimp…with soft rice." She whispered seductively into his ear. "Tender sea weed….." Sesshomaru moaned. She realized how close their bodies were and drew back meekly. She bowed hastily and ran. Sesshomaru stood there dumbly. _"Wait!" _He looked at her fleeting form and sighed heavily. _"I wish I knew you name…" _

Sesshomaru winced. He tossed violently and then lay on hi back. His feet kicking at an invisible enemy.  "Daddy," he whispered. His voice was chocked with pain. "MOTHER!" he screamed. 

            "SESSHOMARU!" He jumped a foot in the air. The demon turned away from his desk. He immediately stood up and nearly ran to his fathers pained voice. It wasn't good to keep him waiting when he sounded like that. _"Dad, what's wrong?" _he thought. 

            Another scream jolted the young demon into a run. He skidded to a halt in front of the garden. He saw his father kneeling by something. The young demon was confused and walked closer. As he went nearer the stream his sensitive nose picked up on blood. The metallic smell assaulted his senses. His heart jumped into his throat. _"It's can't be," _In the small brook he saw a stream of red. Another slither of it followed. He got closer to his father. 

            The black haired demon whirled around, startling Sesshomaru. He sucked his breath in sharply and stifled a scream. His father's handsome face was smeared in blood. Blood that was not his. The older demon's hand dripped with it. 

            "What did you do to her," His voice was wrong. It was hollow. Insane. Sesshomaru was shocked. And then he saw. And he did scream. 

The thing his father was kneeling over was his mother. Her silver locks stained and matted with dark red blood. Her amber eyes were closed, not in peace. Horrible cuts covered her fore arms. Two gashes on both wrists gushed out blood. The pure white kimono was splattered with it, making the sight even more gruesome. Blood poured into the river, it ran red. The white roses around his were splattered with her blood.        

"Mother…" He whispered. Her fell to his knees next to her body and cried. "Don't be dead, please don't be dead!" He fell onto her blood chest and placed an ear next to where her heart should be. It was still. Chocked dry sobs escaped from his throat. He ripped his shirt trying in vain to bind her wrists. _"MOMMY!" his bleeding heart screamed. "MOMMY COME BACK! I NEED YOU! DON'T GO!" _ The cloths were soaked in blood with in moments. 

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" his father screamed. He pulled Sesshomaru off the body of his mother. _"Let me go!" He screamed in side. _His hands clawed desperately at the air trying to reach her. He threw Sesshomaru on the dirt floor. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" 

Sesshomaru was horrified and crying. "Nothing!" he sobbed. "I didn't do anything to her!" 

"LIAR!" His father howled. He slapped the young demon hard. Sesshomaru fell over onto the floor. His hand went to the stinging cheek. His tear filled amber eyes huge with fear and shock. His father recoiled and starred at his own hand. 

"Daddy?" he asked. His voice that of a little child. _"What did you do? Why did you…hit me?" _

"Get out of my sight…." He turned away from his son. The son that looked so much like his mother. Sesshomaru, foolishly, approached his father. In a flash he punched him in the jaw. The silver haired demon crumpled to the ground. 

"WHAT THE HELL!"  Sesshomaru screamed. 

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME!" he father screamed. He hauled the demon to his feet by his collar, chocking Sesshomaru. He threw him into the wall. Sesshomaru slammed into the wall. His felt dizzy and nauseous. Fiery pain laced through his back and neck. His limp body slipped down to the floor, a trail of blood on the wall behind him. He looked directly at his mother body and felt bile rise in his throat. The world was spinning. All he could see was his mother covered in blood and his father bathing in it. He vomited violently. His world went black and he fell into unconsciousness, but all he could smell was blood. 

************************************************************************

            Sesshomaru bolted upright in bed. His was dripping cold sweat and panting violently. Tears dripped down his pale cheeks. He tossed the sheets off himself and crumpled onto the floor. It was cold slate, as always. 

            The demon lay there and cried. For what seemed like hours he sobbed onto the cold floor. It offered him little comfort. _"Get up you, weakling." _  He miserably pushed himself to his feet. He dressed casually in an amber shirt and baggy black pants. _"Food'll make me feel much better." _ 

            He quietly slipped out his door and closed with a small click. Sesshomaru walked shuffled down the hall. His shoulders slumped.  

            "My, my, my." A soft voice said in the darkness. Sesshomaru stood still. 

            "Kagura,"

            "You sure are up early." She said tauntingly. Her slim body floated up in the air behind his shoulder. _"Everything's got to be an insult with you." _Sesshomaru thought angrily. 

            "I'm not in the mood." Sesshomaru growled angrily. 

            Kagura stopped floating after him for a moment. "You know you were screaming." 

            Sesshomaru stopped for a moment, he turned to face the floating woman behind him. "Screaming?" 

            "Yes, dim-wit, screaming." 

            Sesshomaru ignored the comment. "Loudly?" 

            Kagura grinned wickedly. "Some of the ladies woke up." 

            "Damn." Sesshomaru cursed. Kagura's grin didn't even change. "Get lost." 

            "You were screaming for mommy? Do you miss her?" 

            Sesshomaru was silent. _"Bitch,"_ he thought.Hurt welled up deep inside him. He turned to face Kagura, his amber eyes big with unshed tears.  The sorceress recoiled at his hurt expression, feeling like she had just kicked a puppy. "That was too far." 

            "Sorry." 

            Sesshomaru made no motion that she had even heard the sorceress' apology. He walked away ignoring her. 

            "Please! Sesshomaru, I'm sorry." 

            "I don't really care." 

            "I think you do," 

            "Fine, thank you for your apology. I appreciate it, but leave me alone!" Sesshomaru yelled. His out bust didn't even faze Kagura. 

            "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked hesitantly. Sesshomaru stopped for a moment. _"God yes!" _His heart screamed. _"How he hit me, how he sold me." _He shook his head. _"Stop thinking about him! It'll only hurt you more." _ 

            "It's just too soon." 

            Kagura fixed him with a questioning stare. "How old are you?" 

            "Almost seventeen." Sesshomaru answered honestly. He'd been with Naraku for nearly a year.

            "You're so young." 

            "I had to grow up fast." 

            "I'll fix you something to eat Sessho." Kagura stated. She wasn't asking him. Sesshomaru nodded. He honestly wanted someone to talk too. And he didn't want to be alone.

********************************************************************

            "Naraku got a new girl." Kagura said simply. They were sitting in the outside terrace. It was a cool summer night. They were sitting there eating a light stew. There was a faint hint of steam coming from them. 

            "I hate it." Sesshomaru growled. It's not right to collect women." 

Naraku had a collection of beautiful women. He liked the exotic ones, hybrids, or half demon women. He had red heads, brunettes, and ebony haired beauties. Only the prettiest for him. And to make it worse he ranked them according to their beauty and exoticness. 

            "This one's gorgeous." Kagura exclaimed. "Silver hair! And not a drop of demon blood. I'd kill for her eyes though. Emerald green." 

            Sesshomaru went totally still and paused in mid bite. His heart jumped into his throat.  His breathing swallowed in his shock. He swallowed heavily. 

            "What's wrong?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru said nothing. "Well?" 

            "What's this new girl's name?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. 

            "Midori," Kagura said, disinterestedly. She flicked her red nailed hand at him, "Just some pheasant name." 

            Sesshomaru slowly put down the spoon in his hand and got up form the table. "Where is she?" 

            "I don't know. I don't think she'll like visitors in her chamber in the middle of the night!" 

            Sesshomaru walked away form the table, ready to search the entire huge palace for her. Kagura looked after him as if he had just sprouted antlers. The sorceress glanced around nervously and sighed dramatically. She floated over to him and grabbed his arm. She hurriedly dragged him back onto the terrace. 

            "If you insist in finding her," She whispered. Sesshoamru leaned toward her, now very interested. "Try the chamber he keeps his favorite in, the one on the top floor?" Sesshomaru nodded. "She's got it all to herself. He really likes this one, so be careful." She let go off his arm. Sesshomaru thanked her with a glimmer in his eyes that she'd never seen. 

He walked briskly toward the tower. It was in the center off the palace, and it wasn't that high. But very beautiful, with its own path to the garden and hot springs. The second Kagura was out of sight he sprinted like a mad man down the hall. His eyes were over bright and he moved with an enthusiasm and vigor, he thought he lost years ago. _"Midori, I told you'd find you again! I told you!" _ 

***********************************************************************

            Here are a few points I'd like to address before you review (come on please review!) 

Ok, ok Sessy's a little OC, but he's supposed to be! I mean he's so sad and angry in the series, so I figured he had a traumatic childhood. 

Midori has nothing to do with Midoriko! She also doesn't like run away with Sesshomaru and make him smile! She also doesn't disappear and come back later when he's sad and 'breaks though his cold exterior to his warm heart' and makes him smile. He can smile on his own! She's not a marry sue! Well I hope not…..oh well……sorry if u think she is….but she's only here for a little….Shit! Oh damn….shouldn't have said that.

Sesshy's current relationship with Naraku will later be explained

Please review! If u liked it then say that! I'm not picky. I wanna improve my writing so constructive criticism is very welcome. But be nice, I'm sensitive WAHHHHHH…..lol jk…Not really so please review and say anything…

Lastly! Thank you all very much for reading and even more if you review! (pist…u know there no point in reading if u don't review cause you've already read this far so…and if u like it I'm more likely to write next chapter faster if you review…So thank for reading! Hope u liked it!


End file.
